


six

by bluhen



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhen/pseuds/bluhen
Summary: maybe his first mistake was thinking they'd be fine by themselves, and raven wouldn't be powerless to stop her if lu tried to burn the house down.





	six

He trades goodbyes with Rena, and with that unlocks the door to the house. He finds it odd though when nothing but silence greets him when he steps inside.

He panics when he calls out an “I'm home” and hears a yelp in response. He shoves his bag onto the floor immediately and races to where it came from. Had someone gotten hurt? He had left Lu and Raven alone, yes, but certainly they could take care of themselvesー

He comes to the source of the sound, the kitchen, and finds quite the sight in front of him.

Raven is holding Lu, who appears to have been caught from falling, and if Ciel had to guess from the stool knocked over on the floor and the open cabinet door well above her head, she was probably trying to get something. Raven is wearing an oven mitt (ciel’s, of course, so they look like cute cats, which… on raven, is…) that appears to have been scorched slightly. He’s wearing Ciel’s apron as well, and has gotten it covered in who-knows-what. Lu as well is wearing the apron she barely ever got to use (being often banned from the kitchen was mostly to blame) and had it in a similar state. The counters are covered in dishes and various materials, all of which seem to have been opened despite there being no sign of anything having actually been made. Except…

Except for something that looked rather burned, and rather lumpy that was in the process of being taken out of the oven. Ciel looks between whatever that was supposed to have been, to Raven’s quickly growing nervous expression, and Lu, still near upside-down in Raven’s arm. She’s starting to grin.

He sighs.

“What… happened here?” He watches Raven hastily set Lu upright again. She looks close to cackling. Raven sets about pulling the pan out of the oven and closing the door first before answering.

“I… We… We tried to bake.”

“I can see that.” Through his confusion, he can feel himself starting to smile.

Raven gains a small blush. Ah, how cute. “I thought… that… it couldn’t be _that_ difficult. You make it seem so easy,” he admits. “I wanted to… return the favor, somehow, for all you do for me. I know it wouldn’t have been much, butー” he clears his throat. “I was having trouble, and thought maybe Lu would be able to help.”

Ciel can’t help his grin, now. “And I’m guessing that didn’t work out.”

“Not… exactly, no.” he mumbles. Lu has set the stool upright and is now sitting up on it, beaming. She surely thinks she can get away with not apologizing if she looks cute enough.

...Which… may or may not be true. He wasn’t going to give in that easily. “Well…” he sighs softly again, shaking his head. “It’s the thought that counts.”

“...We’ve made quite the mess. It’s not okayー”

“Oh, I didn’t say it was okay. You’re helping me clean this up,” his grin exposes how amused he really is by the whole ordeal, “I’m just saying I think it’s sweet that you tried.” He makes his way into the kitchen with the other two, gauging the damage. Really, it wasn’t all that bad, just a bit of extra work for the day. Still, he wanted them to know that they _probably_ shouldn’t try this again.

He shoots a firm look to Lu. “Don’t think you’re off the hook, either, young lady. You’re _both_ going to help.” Lu groans loudly and exaggerated, dragging her hands down her face. Ciel simply ruffles her hair. “That’s what you get for making such a mess!”

Raven fidgets. “I… I’m sorry. It was foolish of me to try to do it on my ownー”

Ciel shushes him with a kiss on his cheek. “Hush. You were trying to do something nice for me, and that I really do appreciate.” He swipes a dot of cream off of Raven’s face. He always flushes whenever Ciel kisses him, and it never seems to get less charming. “Maybe we can try baking together sometime. I’m sure you’d be wonderful at it.”

“...You think so?”

“Of course!” Ciel takes Raven’s hand and swings it in his own. “Besides, I’d help you no matter what.”

Raven simply nods, that cute expression on that he always gets when he’s trying to accept Ciel being kind to him. It makes Ciel want to kiss him, and he never can resist that urge.

They’re interrupted by Lu’s loud groan from behind them. “You two are so _GROSS!_ ” Ciel simply laughs, while Raven somehow gets even more embarrassed.

“You don't like it when I kiss your papa? Aww, but he's just so sweet I can't help itー” and before Raven can finish protesting, pulls him close by the waist and kisses him again. Lu's exasperated groans don't mean much to him when the face Raven makes at being peppered with kisses is so adorable.

“Can you two _stop_ it?”

“I'm not the oneー”

Ciel shakes his head. “Nope. See, you may not have managed to _bake_ anything sweet, but you ended up giving me the sweetest thing there is anyway.” He punctuates this by kissing Raven's cheek.

“I SAID _STOP_ IT!” Lu cries. Raven is stunned into silence. Ciel can't stop grinning. 

He promptly scoops her up in his free arm and pecks her cheek as well. “Is that better?”

She pauses, pouts. “...No.”

Another on her nose. A third on her forehead when the answer is again, ‘No!’ At this point, she starts giggling and shoves him away, but makes no move to get out of his arms. Plus, Raven ruffles her hair, and even if she'd deny it, being so close to the two of them feels comfortable and safe.

“There. See? Everything's fine, I'm not mad at you or anything. But you _do_ still have to help me clean up.”

Raven's gaze is soft and loving. “Of course.” Ciel moves so Lu can hop out of his hold. He catches Raven mess with his apron for a moment before one of his many kisses is returned. 

“...Thank you. For helping, I mean. ...And... for everything, really.” He clumsily takes hold of Ciel's hand, bringing it to his lips in the gentle way only Ciel got to see. 

He feels a bit like his heart could burst. He immediately decides to deal with this by wrapping Raven in the tightest hug he can.

“I love you, you big sap.”

“I… I love you too.”

No disgusted comment comes from Lu, now. Ciel helps them make that night's dinner, and nothing is burned this time. (ah, it really was so nice to be with them, now, wasn’t it?)


End file.
